1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wipe dispensers and more particularly pertains to a new absorbent wipe dispensing device for dispensing absorbent wipes to protect a person from germs and infections while using a public toilet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wipe dispensers is known in the prior art. More specifically, wipe dispensers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art wipe dispensers include U. S. Pat. No. 3,967,756 to Barish; U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,221 to Jackson et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,057 to Cook et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,891 to Valente; U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,984 to McClendon; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 354,224 to Norton et al.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new absorbent wipe dispensing device. The inventive device includes a wall panel adapted for removable securement to a wall of a wall. A lower collar is secured to the wall panel. The lower collar includes open upper and lower ends. A container is slidably received within the lower collar. The container holds a supply of absorbent wipes therein. The container has an open upper end for removal of the absorbent wipes. The open upper end has a peripheral flange disposed around an outer peripheral edge thereof. The peripheral flange abuts the open upper end of the lower collar to facilitate securement of the container to the lower collar. An upper collar is hingedly secured to the lower collar. The upper collar has an open upper end and a closed lower end. The closed lower end has an opening therethrough to allow for passage of absorbent wipes therethrough. The upper collar has a lid member coupled thereto by a spring hinge. The lid member is dimensioned for covering the open upper end of the upper collar.
In these respects, the absorbent wipe dispensing device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of dispensing absorbent wipes to protect a person from germs and infections while using a public toilet.